


Dissemination (Metamorphose - Chapter 3)

by Baldwolf



Series: Metamorphose [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dead Rising, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Gay, M/M, Multi, Muscle Growth, Other, Tentacles, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fan-fiction utilizing some of the characters from Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising 2, minus the undead.  Enjoy.





	Dissemination (Metamorphose - Chapter 3)

Colonel Chris Redfield dove to the ground, barely escaping the desperate arms of the reptilian mutant that was extremely eager to fuck him. As the beast landed in the dirt, it quickly spun around a lunged at the hero again. Chris only had time to roll over before seeing the monster barreling down on him. He caught the mutant at the hips, mid-air, with his feet and flipped it over his head and then jumped up into a fighting stance. But as he turned to face his attacker, the Reptilian was already upon him again; grabbing him by his muscular shoulders and slamming him back into a tree. It lifted him into the air with ease, trying to position its gargantuan cock for a backdoor breach. But once again, Chris positioned his feet on its hips trying to keep the huge shaft at bay.

 

_"Jeezus, T'lelox!!! Is this a M'xcoatl?!?"_

_"It is an alien hybrid, but I cannot say from which sect. Hold it still while I try to determine the answer."_

_"Sure. Why not. It's not like it's trying to rape me with a tree-trunk dick! Oh wait...IT IS!!!"_ Chris fired back; fully concerned by the sensation of the huge cockhead rubbing at his asshole through his shorts.

Just then, the Reptilian's tail slid up his thigh, underneath his shorts and t-shirt, and tore them both clean off his body. The hero was now naked and on the verge of being impaled.

 

T'lelox could sense Chris' panicked state and quickly slithered one of its tendrils through his fingertip and into the fierce attacker. It soon found one of the Reptilian's tendril and made a connection. Within seconds, T'lelox learned of the beast's unorthodox birth and the reason for its desperate longing.

_"Chris...meet your latest offspring."_

_"BULLSHIT!!! I am not Godzilla's baby-daddy! I never fucked a lizard!"_

_"No, but you did discard several potent loads down the shower drain. Your sewers are teeming with other life forms. Your seed apparently found a way to survive, and now it wants to feel the loving embrace of its sire."_

 

No sooner did T'lelox finish explaining all to Chris, then the hero let out a gut-wrenching cry. "EEEEEAAAARRRRGH!!! Get it out!! Get it out of me now!!!" Chris hollered as fifteen inches of the monster's thick tail disappeared up his ass.

 _"You need to allow it to fuck you. That is the only way to pacify it. All of your other offspring have experienced a melding with their sire during and after their metamorphosis. This one has yet to feel your loving embrace. Give in to it and calm its tortured soul,"_ T'lelox counseled.

 _"It will split me in two!! There's no fuckin' way its shaft will fit!"_ Chris worried.

_"I can manipulate your body and internal organs to allow for such girth to enter you and not do permanent damage...but it will push the limits of what you can take. I am not sure you have another option. This offspring is quite powerful."_

_"Tell it to pull its tail out first!! I'm not getting double-fucked by it."_

_"Of course. But once it complies, it will assume your consent. Ready yourself,"_ the alien cautioned.

 

T'lelox used its tendril to communicate with the frazzled mind of the Reptilian, and the basic message was received. Soon Chris' hole was vacated by the flickering appendage, only to feel the nightmarish rod eager to plunge deep. The hero locked eyes with his lascivious offspring and shot it a nervous smile. He then slowly slid his feet from its hips and offered up his muscled ass for the taking. Without further delay, the beast thrust its hips upward and speared its maker with every last inch of its 26" scaly prick...and Chris let out another blood-curdling scream so loud that it caused nearby animals to scurry for safety.

_____

 

A few blocks away, another primal scream filled the air, but this one was not from consensual contact. Staff Sergeant Richard Aiken was desperately trying to fend of Major Leon Kennedy's attack, but was failing badly. The M'xcoatl assailant had blasted the airman's nutsack with several bio-electric charges which had the newly-muscled man quivering on the ground in excruciating pain.

"Now are you in the mood to reveal the identity of your sire, D'rozoac scum?" Kennedy inquired.

"NEVER!" Aiken hissed defiantly.

"Are you sure about that? This is your last chance to die quickly," the major teased.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"While technically possible, I think I'd rather fuck you." Kennedy replied coldly.

 

With that, the major yanked the staff sergeant's pants down and rolled him onto his stomach.

"Your alien counterpart should be warning you right about now about the dangers of being bred by the enemy...not that there is anything you can do about. I hope your throat isn't too raw from screaming because you're about to do some more of it."

As the alien educated his host on the painful side-effects from cross-sect insemination, Richard Aiken was crying out in agony as the major's fifteen inch dick jack-hammered his hole. The marine plowed his adversary with utter brutality. His only goal was to decimate the firm, smooth ass before killing the man. Aiken's alien tried urgently to fend off the invading shaft, using its tendrils to impede each thrust, but the earlier bio-electric assault left both human and N'dariax weakened and nearly defenseless. To make matters worse, Kennedy's alien was using it's tendrils to pierce Aiken from both inside and out, as he drilled his captive harder and harder. But he wasn't trying to kill the airman, at least not yet.

 

Only ten minutes later, "Oh shit! Your ass is too tight! I'm about to blow!! Oh damn...I can't wait to see what this does to you!! FUCK!!!! Here it COMES!!!!!" the major shouted moments before filling the staff sergeant's bowels with his vile spunk.

Barely a second after, Aiken was screaming and convulsing violently as the warm, gooey cum reacted like acid in his guts. His mind overloaded from the searing pain; leaving him drooling and shaking in a heap under his attacker.

"Hells yeah!! Your ass clenched up good and tight on my cock during your spaz attack. Kept me nice and hard. Can't wait to see what round two does to you."

_____

 

Back in the park, the colonel was focusing all his strength to keep his body from being torn in two. The Reptilian was lost in a sexual frenzy that had it power thrusting its gargantuan prick up into its sire's warm, tight hole. As it bear-hugged Chris' head into its massive pecs, its tail began whipping the bouncing ass in unison with each thrust. The hero groped at the insanely wide back trying to find something to hold on to as he bounced wildly up and down on the rigid 8" thick rod, but instead all he seemed to be doing was caressing his attacker, which only served to spur it on to an even more aggressive pace.

 

The Reptilian dropped to the ground with Chris underneath its powerful form and used one hand to pin both of Chris' wrists above his head while its other pressed down on the colonel's chest. As it maintained its dominant positioning over its sire, the offspring resumed its relentless power-fucking; hissing with exuberance at the union. As it watched its maker's hot mouth uttering seductive moans, the creature thought the orifice should be put to better use. Barely registering the new sensation at first, Chris was startled to discover the Reptilian's tail slowly gliding down his throat before it began a slow and steady face-fuck with nearly a dozen inches of the scaly appendage stuffing his gullet.

 

_"J-Jeezus, T'lelox! H-How much longer isssss th-th-this thing going to ffffu-uck me?!?"_

_"I am not certain. I have tried to coax an early orgasm from him, but it appears that your newest offspring has impressive stamina. Take comfort in knowing that your internal organs are in no danger. I suggest you simply allow yourself to experience the full spectrum of pleasure this pairing can bring."_

_"E-Easier sssaid th-than d-d-done!!"_

Chris could feel the behemoth cock filling his guts with its girth as his ass-ring quivered non-stop from the relentless barrage. He couldn't believe the strength of the creature, whether it was the trusts or its grip over his body. The colonel knew who was in control...and it wasn't him. Just then, the Reptilian pushed up off of Chris and spun him over...while still impaled on its dick. Positioning its sire on all fours, the creature took a firm hold of his hips and began power-slamming the hero doggy-style. With its tail out of his mouth, the colonel began crying out in agonizing ecstasy once again, but his vocalizations would be short-lived.

 

The Reptilian's tail slithered around his chest, coiled around his neck before forcing the end of the appendage back down his throat. Unbeknownst to its sire, the creature was nearing its orgasm, and it wanted its first one with its master to be special. As its ball-sack tightened, so did its tail around Chris' body. The hero felt the constrictive force of the appendage on his chest and neck, making it impossible to breath. As the thrust became more pronounced and devastating, Chris found himself losing consciousness. T'lelox tried in vain to convince the Reptilian to ease up, but the creature felt it needed to prove itself to its sire by showing him how powerful it was. Just as he was about to pass out, the creature released its hold on Chris' hips, chest and neck and unleashed a torrent of cum that bloated the colonel's belly in mere seconds. Spasm after spasm rippled through the beast, with its shockwave barreling through its master. Once spent, the Reptilian collapsed on top of Chris, pinning him to the ground, allowing the creature to cuddle with its maker. And for the first time since meeting, Chris was not concerned for his life.

_____

 

Back in the alley, Major Kennedy had repositioned his captive for another round of brutal fucking. With the staff sergeant's ankles on his shoulder and holding him against the wall by his throat, the marine began to mercilessly drill the muscle-bound stud for a second time.

"Truth be told, I don't need for you to tell me who your sire is. We can simply extract that information from your S'mbioc. My S'mbioc has discovered that sex is quite enjoyable...especially when there is an element of pain associated with it. So we're just going to fuck you to death, but not before learning the identity of your Prime," the major teased as he ramped up his pounding.

 

As his attacker grunted and groaned with perversity, Aiken struggled lamely to fend off the assault. He was surprisingly weak for one so muscular, but that was due to the insidious seed permeating his bowels. The first dosage weakened his alien, which in turn weakened him too. He was informed by his alien counterpart that a second dose will paralyze them both, and a third dose would dissolve the S'mbioc along with its host's neural network; effectively killing him. The staff sergeant was desperate to find a way to stop the marine, but his adversary was just too powerful. He soon found himself pressed face-first into the wall as Kennedy fucked him from behind, still savagely choking the airman.

 

"Uh-oh...your sweet, sweaty ass has me nearing another cum-dump! Your almost out of time, stud. What will you do? Do you think you can get away? Do you think someone might come and save you before it's too late? "Kennedy taunted. "N-N-NooOOOOoope!!!" he answered sarcastically as he pumped a second huge load into Aiken's decimated hole.

As he quivered through the satisfying orgasm, the major pressed his body against the spasming staff sergeant; enjoying the sensation of his victim's physical agony on his pulsing prick.

"You're just minutes away from death now...and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I think I'll fuck you slow for the last one just to make you suffer a bit longer. What do you say to that? Oh...that's right. You can't say or do anything now. You're actually the perfect piece of ass now." Major Kennedy whispered sadistically.

 

Stepping away from the staff sergeant, the marine chuckled as his captive's body dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Rolling the airman onto his back, the major grabbed his ankles and pressed them to the ground on either side of Aiken's head. Then with maliciously slow movements, Kennedy eased his deadly dick into the doomed man's ass. Working his hips back and forth, the major sensuously fucked his captive, soaking in the knowledge that he was literally about to fuck someone into the grave. It was a potent aphrodisiac and one he wanted to savor for a while. He concentrated on the feeling of the warm, wet hole encasing his cock and how its velvety walls gently caressed his bulbous cockhead. Even paralyzed, the taut ring still provided a snug grip on his shaft and it sent shivers up his spine. But the thing that brought him the most pleasure was the look of pure terror plastered on the staff sergeant's face. It made him feel powerful and unstoppable. He reveled in his victory for several long minutes, even taking time to fondle the ample pecs and tease the helpless nipples. For all intents and purposes, he was that man's god...and he had finally decided it was time for him to die.

 

As his body was being ravaged by his enemy, the staff sergeant and his alien agreed on a final course of action. It was understood that once totally merged, the death of one of them meant the death of the other. Aiken knew his S'mbioc couldn't keep Chris' identity secret for much longer and ordered it to make the ultimate sacrifice.

 _"But it will kill you too,"_ it said.

 _"I know. But we must do this in order to protect the others,"_ Aiken replied. _"Now do it!"_

 

Though the second dose of Kennedy's cum had paralyzed his captive and his S'mbioc, it did not completely immobilize the alien. The tip of its tendril that had been positioned in the base of the staff sergeant's brain stem was filled with an enzyme that, if released, would scramble the S'mbioc's mind but would also liquefy its host's brain. Basically an evolutionary fail-safe that developed within the species due to centuries of conflict and ruthless interrogations.

 

Sensing the enemy S'mbioc digging ever closer to its brain, Aiken's alien simply twitched the tip of the tendril, causing it to split open, allowing the enzyme to trickle out. Its effects were immediate, and the D'rozoac's secrets were safe for another day.

 

Unaware of what had just transpired, Major Kennedy leaned down until his lips were millimeters away from Aiken's ear and whispered, "Enjoy Hell, D'rozoac scum," before grinding his prick balls-deep and erupting one final time into the staff sergeant's ass. Hugging his adversary close, the marine kept his cock stuffed to the hilt as he watched the life fade from the airman's eyes. The whole time he raped his captive, the marine was certain his S'mbioc would successfully penetrate the paralyzed alien's mind and retrieve the intel.

 _"We have failed,"_ the S'mbioc said coldly. _"The D'rozoac thwarted my inquiry."_

 _"I guess we'll just have to interrogate another one then,"_ the marine said with perverse anticipation. _"But next time..get the goddamn intel!"_

_____

 

Chris felt his scaly offspring slowly roll off of him, and he mistakenly thought the encounter was over. When he got up, he was surprised to see the Reptilian on all fours and its tail held high in the air. Its puckered hole was being presented to its sire, and the creature wiggled its ass seductively.

 _"It wants you to mate with it now,"_ T'lelox pointed out.

 _"Really?? I had no idea that's what it was after,"_ Chris replied sarcastically.

_"No need to be condescending. I am simply calling attention to the fact that the bonding ritual is not yet complete. You must either breed it...or kill it. You are its sire and as such have authority over its existence. Should you choose not to fuck it, you must kill it or it will go insane and run rampant throughout the city and cause a great deal of harm and damage. By bonding with it, you are accepting it as one of your own and it will gladly do your bidding. What is your decision?"_

_"Seriously?!? Fuck or kill?? Those are my only two choices?.............Shit!!.........Well, since I'm not even sure I can kill this thing, I might as well have it as one of my soldiers. Maybe it would make for a good wetworks operative,"_ Chris reasoned.

 _"Excellent thinking. It would surely strike down any M'xcoatl soldier with ease. Take it now and finalize the bond,"_ the alien directed.

 

The colonel didn't respond. He had no words for what he was about to do. A large, mutated, half-man half-lizard ass was staring him in the face, and he was about to plunge his 18" prick inside it.

"The things I must do to ensure the safety of the planet," he muttered to himself as he pressed his dripping cockhead against the scaly ring. It took a bit more effort than he was expecting but he eventually breached the perimeter. As his length glided deeper, the Reptilian gave out a loud hiss and slammed its ass back against its sire's hips. It was eager for the colonel's seed.

 

Taking his cue from the mutant, Chris hugged the powerful tail to his chest and delivered the hardest fuck possible. He was sure the echo of each impact traveled for blocks, but the accommodating ass massaging his tool made certain he didn't care. The Reptilian was also giving in to the surging lust and coiled its massive tail around the colonel's neck before draping it down his back and stuffing 15" of the tip up Chris' flexing ass. The sensations of the convulsing hole, the constricting tail and the thrusting tip drove its sire into a true sexual frenzy. Chris lost himself in the moment and unleashed his true essence.

 

With numerous tentacles rising forth from his muscular back, the S'mbioc Prime showed its offspring who the truly dominant top was. Some appendages ensnared the Reptilian's sizable arms and thick neck while others took hold of the throbbing shaft and hefty nutsack. The final tentacles whipped the huge pecs and wide back relentlessly until the erotic abuse brought the behemoth to orgasm again and again. All the while, Chris withheld his seed from the beast. It was not out of anger or punishment, but rather the hero being a perverse tease. He also knew he had to make certain that particular offspring knew the pecking order or there could be serious consequences.

 

After several hours had rolled by and a huge cum puddle was created beneath the beast, the colonel finally relinquished his treasured spunk. His loud grunts of ecstasy were matched by the Reptilian's groans of rapturous pleasure. It had fully bonded with its sire, making it a true member of the sect, and it wanted to show its appreciation. It used its huge tail to caress Chris' sweaty body as it continuously ground its battered butt against its master's hips; showing the colonel its willingness towards subservience.

 

Even though the encounter had been raging for hours, Chris found himself still incredibly horny. When the Reptilian finally slid off his prick and rolled onto its back, the colonel mounted its monstrous rod and impaled himself on every last inch as his tentacles held the creature's arms tight. He then rode the beast like a man possessed; his equally impressive prick bouncing wildly against the scaly pecs, until he was brought to several more orgasms. He unloaded each batch all over the Reptilian's chest and face, forcing the creature to use its lengthy tongue to lap up the prize. The colonel's bowels were also filled with several more loads that squirted out of his hole with each bounce.

 

Later, as the morning sun rose into the sky, Chris directed T'lelox to give the creature its new orders. After acknowledging that it understood them, the Reptilian got up and stealthfully made its way to the closest underground tunnel to begin its search for the enemy. The colonel also gave it the command to not try to breed anyone, but it could use its lethal cock on the M'xcoatl at any time. If it needed to mate, the creature was only permitted to do so with its sire. Chris didn't even want to risk it injuring members of his own sect.

 

After the creature was gone, Chris was preparing to head back to the hotel until he heard someone calling out for help. Being the consummate hero, the colonel went to investigate.

_____

 

Back at the BSAA (Big Swell Acres Autopark), Ellis and his stepfather, Francis were woken up by rapid pounding on their trailer door.

"You boys up yet?" Barry asked not really caring about the answer. "The meeting's all set up and a bunch of the fellas will be there," he continued yelling through the door.

"Jeezus, Barry! Do you know what time it is? And what fuckin' meeting?!?" Francis growled as he threw the door open.

"The meeting where we come up with a plan to stop the aliens!" the park ranger replied.

"Aww...fuck. You really want to do this, huh?" Francis grumbled walking away and scratching his ass through his boxers.

"Count me in, Big Bear!" Ellis said enthusiastically.

"You should follow your boy's lead, Frannie. Step up and do what you can to save our race from the alien invasion."

"Call me Frannie again, and the aliens will be the least of your worries!"

 

After a few more insults flew back and forth, the three men left the trailer park and headed for the meeting. It wasn't long before they arrived at the local bar, The Stiff Chug. The owner, Nick, used to be married to Francis' sister, but she divorced the man after he lost their house during a back-alley card game. She left him with nothing but the cheap white suit he came home in. He continued to wear the same type of suit every day to remind him of the dangers of marriage. He ended up winning the bar in another card game long after his ex left the state.

 

"Nick...how the fuck did you let Barry talk you into opening this dive so gawddamn early?!?" Francis hollered out before giving his former brother-in-law a hearty hug.

"He promised me a free large supply of his premium weed if I did and if I made it an 'open bar' for all that showed up."

Francis and Nick were still close even after the divorce. Mainly because his sister was a bitch and he also felt the sting of his lady leaving him.

"Well hell then. It's 5 o'clock somewhere," Francis chuckled, taking a seat at the bar.

 

A few minutes later, a dozen more men had entered the establishment and were chatting up a storm.

"Ok, men. While I know you came for the free booze, I have something very important to tell you," Barry announced with as much authority as he could muster.

"The other day I came..."

"You came?!? Well congrats, you fat bastard. It's about damn time," Brad Vickers joked, eliciting several laughs from the crowd.

"Gawddammit, Brad! Shut the fuck up," Barry growled. "As I was saying, I found a video camera with evidence of an alien invasion."

That statement was met with laughs and angry protests for being made to listen to such bullshit.

"No, I'm serious! I showed the video to Francis and Ellis and they can confirm what I saw," He continued.

 

"Well, Francis...is it true? Are there aliens on that tape?" Nick inquired.

"Sorta...I guess. It was very dark and looked more like gay porn," Francis replied, not wanting to align himself with the man he not-so-secretly detested.

"Dammit, Francis!!! You know it was aliens!! Why do you have to be such a fuckin' prick?!?" Barry yelled.

"Yeah, Step-Pa. We both saw them. Now is not the time for your teasin'," Ellis chimed in. "There were lots of tentacles and screaming before the alien turned the other guy into one of them. C'mon, just admit that much."

"What I saw was a big guy fucking a smaller guy. Maybe there were tentacles...or maybe they were just some other big dicks swinging in the breeze waiting their turn. It was dark, so I can't say for certain it was an alien attack," Francis answered. He was very uncomfortable at the idea of being lumped together with Barry on something so far-fetched. He didn't want to be laughed at too.

 

"Just show us the video then, Barry, and we'll make up our own mind," Brad interjected.

"Eager to see some gay porn, Brad?" a voice called out.

"No, dumbass! But if there is proof of aliens, it could be worth a shit-ton of money."

"Um....I don't have the video anymore," Barry replied softly.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!?" Brad fired back. "Then how are we supposed to believe this bullshit story of yours?? We know you're a dopehead and a drunk, but Jeezus, man! I could still be sleeping right now."

 

"It's my fault," Ellis shouted out. "While Barry was taking a copy to Frank West at Channel 34 News, I was supposed to be protecting the original file. But I got distracted by my step-pa and the hard drive fried."

"That's right. Frank West is one of them now!" Barry hollered out. "When I gave him the video, he was a normal-sized guy totally willing to air the footage. But by time the news came on, he was all muscle-bound and huge...and the video never aired."

"It's called steroids, you idiot," Nick responded.

"No steroids can do that in just a few hours, moron!" Barry fired back, now getting totally annoyed with the group. "Dammit, guys! This is real. The threat is real. I called you here so we can do something about this. I wanted this to be the first meeting of the Coalition Against Unknown Creatures. We all know what one of them looks like. Just check out Frank's old newscasts and his latest one and you'll see. Ellis, Francis and I got a glimpse of the other one...even if Francis doesn't want to admit it. If we capture Frank or this other guy, maybe we can get them to divulge their insidious plan. C'mon men...are you with me?"

 

"So let me get this straight...you want us to be your C.A.U.C. fighters? And we are supposed to kidnap Frank West and make him tell us his workout secrets?" Brad answered sarcastically.

"Don't forget...it's all unknown creatures. I think we're supposed to go after the chupacabra, zombies and bigfoot. Isn't that right, Barry?" Francis chimed in.

"Yes, Francis. We're supposed to go after bigfoot too," Barry replied coldly. "But I thought you had more respect for that beastly creature you call 'mother'."

"Fuck you! You know my mother's dead," Francis fired back.

"Oh, right. I forgot...did the hunter have her stuffed or just mounted her beastly face on his wall?"

 

In seconds, the two were face to face and about to start throwing punches. Ellis pulled Barry away and talked him into leaving, but not before giving his stepfather a disappointed glance. As the men continued to make fun of Barry's claims...and down some more free beer, the park ranger and his neighbor headed back to the trailer park. Barry was silent the whole way home. He wasn't as upset by the ridicule as he was by failing to make them see the truth and quite possibly failing to save the world.

 

As soon as they entered his trailer, Barry grabbed a bag of pot, rolled a joint and lit it up. Before he finished his first one, he was cracking open a beer. He chugged that one down and grabbed another. The whole time he worked on his self-induced haze, Ellis was trying hard to cheer him up, but nothing worked. An hour later, Barry was slurring his words and falling down whenever he tried to move. Ellis knew the man just needed to go back to bed and sleep off the disappointment, so like a good friend, the young man helped his neighbor to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. And that's when the 'good' part ended.

_____

 

Chris traveled deeper into the wooded park and discovered a group of young men harassing a homeless man. Without a second thought to his nakedness, the hero moved to stop the attack.

"You men need to learn to direct your aggression towards someone your own size...or at least someone who is willing to take it," he blurted out as he draped his arms over two of the college jocks.

"Holy fuck, man! What are you doing...and where are your clothes?!?" Wes shouted out in shock.

"I'm simply giving you a more appropriate target for your pack attack. You seem to have a lot of pent up energy, so why not direct it at me?" he responded.

"Jeezus! We're not gay!" Drew fired back.

"Yeah, we just didn't like this guy asking for money," Jay explained.

"Right. So that gives you a good reason to pick on someone who is down on his luck. Usually that is a sign of the aggressor not being happy with his own life. Why don't you just admit what's really bothering you," Chris pressed on, with the full approval of T'lelox who was busy stimulating the flesh the colonel was touching.

"Fuck you, pal! Get lost or we'll kick your ass!" Owen warned.

"OK then. Who's first to give it a try?" the hero replied with a wink, just to piss them off even more.

 

Tim was the first jock to rush at the muscle-bound stranger. He had picked up a branch and swung it at Chris' head. The colonel easily caught it, yanked it out of his hands while simultaneously headlocking him into his sweaty pecs. T'lelox immediately went to work again. Jay and Drew attacked next. When Chris went to defend himself, he simply let go of Tim who just fell to the ground looking up in awe at the naked stranger with lust in his eyes. The hero grabbed them both by their throats and slammed them to the ground. The S'mbioc once again targeted their erogenous zones and horned them up. Wes and Owen had already been bio-electrically stimulated by Chris and were too busy trying to fight the urge to fondle his incredible body. But once they saw him bent over, holding down their friends, the two moved in.

 

Chris sensed their approach but could tell they had other things in mind, especially once he heard the sounds of pants unzipping. Owen wasted no time in stuffing his curved eight-incher to the balls. Tim's eyes widened as he watched from below as his buddy plowed the stranger's ass, and then surprised himself when he leaned up to suck on the massive cock swaying overhead. Wes grabbed a handful of Chris' hair just as he plunged his throbbing prick down his throat. Both Jay and Drew were eager to be a part of the action and wiggled themselves free so they could stick their hard dicks somewhere. Realizing he had to take control of the situation in order to get the necessary loads for their embryos, the colonel pulled Tim off of his dick and pushed Owen out of his ass. He then lowered himself onto the Tim's 9" shaft and had had Owen squat behind him to double fuck his ass. Once he sized up the other three pricks, Chris had Drew join in to make it a triple penetration while he suckled on Wes and Jay's needy rods.

 

The homeless man had run off when Chris distracted the jocks, but he didn't go far. Peeking around a huge tree, the haggard-looking man spied silently as the orgy continued, quietly stroking his growing erection. The sight of three young, virile men drilling the voracious muscle stud while he slurped on two other dicks was an amazing sight to behold. But it would pale in comparison to what was to happen next. Being young, dumb and full of cum made it easy for Chris and T'lelox to get the needed loads for the next phase of the recruitment process. All Chris had to do was find a way to keep them from running away once it was his turn to start fucking. He didn't have enough tentacles to subdue all five men at once, and he wasn't looking to injure them either.

 

 _"A mild pulse to the base of the skull should temporarily stun the young men long enough for you to breed them. No harm will come to them and they will be conscious the entire time. They will simply be too disoriented to escape,"_ T'lelox stated.

 _"You're a real romantic there, T. Stun 'em and fuck' em. How sweet,"_ Chris quipped.

_"You are simply building your army. No romance should be required..."_

_"Yeah, I know. I was joking. But it does seem a bit predatory, don't you think?"_

_"We don't have time to ease the men of your world into this. The invasion has begun and I assure you that the enemy has already begun their own recruitment."_

_"Fine. Let them have it. I'll start with the cute guy under me."_

 

Putting his hand on the back of each man's neck as he pulled them in for a quick kiss, T'lelox zapped their brain stems which caused them to become weak-kneed and fall to the ground. With each young stud sprawled out before him, Chris raised his arms above his head and stretched out his body as if getting ready for some type of physical exercise. And in a way, he was. He had never recruited five guys in one shot, so this was to be his most intensive undertaking yet.

 

Since there was no chance of them running away, the colonel's tentacles never emerged. He simply crammed his 18" long, 4" thick cock deep into each stud and fucked them hard and fast. As soon as he deposited the embryo into one jock, he moved on to the next one. On one hand, it seemed really sleazy that he was drilling the asses of several young and immobilized studs, but on the other hand, watching their tight, toned bodies jostle with every dominating thrust was an absolute delight. While each man's hole was incredibly tight, quivering wildly in response to the overwhelming invasion, each man responded completely differently to it as well. Though stunned and disoriented, Wes moaned like a whore, Jay whimpered and sighed, Drew grunted like a cock-hungry pig, Tim just kept mumbling "Oh Gawd, Oh Gawd, Oh Gawd" and Owen just laid there silently biting his lower lip and looking at Chris sensuously. The colonel gave each man a serious pounding and it took him nearly an hour, but Chris finally bred all five jocks. Once done, he just sat back and watched his newest offspring come to life.

 

The homeless man knelt behind the tree in stunned silence as he witnessed their physical metamorphosis. They were already in great shape prior to the transformation, but afterwards each guy was a muscular Adonis with a huge prick dangling between their tree-trunk thighs. The vagrant didn't know if his heart could take any more stimulation, but he was about to find out.

_____

 

When Barry hit the bed, his shirt rode up just a bit and exposed his fuzzy belly. The sight caused his young neighbor to gasp audibly. Ellis moved in to pull the shirt down, but when his fingers made contact with the hairy flesh, a more perverse idea filled his mind. Letting his fingers linger on the slowly rising and falling belly, Ellis waited for any sign that Barry was still somewhat conscious. But after a minute or so with nothing more than deep breathing, he gave in to his dark desires.

 

Cautiously peeling the shirt from his passed-out neighbor's torso, the young electronics whiz just sat there and admired the view for a while. He dragged his fingers from one nipple to the other then around the navel before returning to a nipple again. The park ranger was just lying there completely helpless and that exhilarated the normally sweet young man. Ellis leaned down and flicked a nipple with his tongue and then waited for a reaction. When none came, he wrapped his lips around it and gently suckled on the furry pec. The scent of the man filled his nostrils and he just soaked it all in. Soon the young man was cuddled up next to the unconscious stud, fondling, kissing and sucking on his torso. And while Barry's mind may have been dead to the world, his body was responding to the erotic attention...which did not go unnoticed by his molester.

 

Ellis felt the man's thick cock start to swell underneath his pants, and the young man's heart skipped several beats. He slid down between the stocky thighs and just stared at the growing bulge. Part of him thought he should stop what he was doing, but the hornier side of him spurred him on. He rationalized that he might never get another chance like that one and that he wasn't hurting anyone by taking advantage of it. Giving into his lust, Ellis slowly undid the button and then the zipper; his breathing was quick and shallow while his heart raced.

 

With Barry down to just his boxers, Ellis softly rubbed his face along the length of the bulge, licking at it through the fabric. When he saw a precum wet-spot appear, the young man took it as a sign that Barry was enjoying himself too. So he delicately peeled the boxers off and sniffed the underwear crotch deeply while looking down at the naked and rock-hard park ranger. He couldn't wait to swallow that rod whole and taste the thick, warm spunk stored in the huge, fuzzy nuts.

 

Without any further delay, Ellis was back between Barry's thighs and had his chubby 12" cock in his hands. The weight of the shaft was noticeable and the bulbous head glistened in the light thanks to the steady flow of precum oozing from the slit. Ellis slowly dragged his tongue over the cockhead and moaned softly when he finally tasted the liquid. As he wrapped his lips around the fat head, he looked up to see if Barry was stirring, but he was still completely passed out. Using one hand to hold on to the big dick, he used his other to caress the fuzzy belly as he proceeded to engulf the delectable shaft.

 

It took several tries, but Ellis finally had every last inch down his throat. And when the curly red pubes began to tickle his nose, the young stud knew it was time to suck his neighbor to orgasm. Starting with a slow and steady approach, it was long before the bedroom was filled with the sounds of rapid, sloppy suckling. Ellis was just too damn eager to taste Barry's seed and was desperate to get a mouthful before he woke up. After nearly fifteen minutes of non-stop throating, the young geek sensed his partner's ball-sack tightening and knew he was close to his reward. A few more head bobs and Ellis was guzzling a surprising amount of nut-nectar. He sucked out every last drop of spunk and licked the entire shaft dry. Certain that when he looked up, he would see a furious neighbor staring back at him, Ellis was thrilled to find Barry still totally passed out.

 

Amazed that the big guy never lost his hard-on, Ellis decided to go for broke. He stripped naked and straddled the thick rod. Then after lubing up his eager hole with his own spit, the young man eased himself onto the meaty missile. He had no problems taking his stepfather's dick, but Barry's was thicker and a bit longer. It took him a few cautious bounces, but soon enough he had every spine-tingling inch buried up his butt. He sat there for a few minutes allowing his body to acclimate to the thickness; gently grinding his ass into the motionless hips; the whole time just staring down at the man who had owned his fantasies for so long.

 

Before he started riding Barry to another orgasm, Ellis felt the urge to lean down and kiss him passionately on the mouth. Just as their lips met, something happened that almost made the young man scream out in shock. The park ranger rolled on top of Ellis and began to fuck him...hard. Positive that Barry was now awake, the young geek was confused to still find him unconscious. What Ellis didn't know was that Barry suffered from a condition known as sexsomnia or sleep sex. For Barry, when asleep, anytime his body sensed another naked body next to his, he would engage in sexual intercourse, and he would do so for any length of time until his body has achieved a certain level of satisfaction.

 

The man who thought he would be in full control of the pervy situation soon found himself at the complete mercy of his passed-out pal. Ellis was in total disbelief at both the fact that he was getting pounded by an unconscious lover and at the power of Barry's thrusts. He could barely keep from screaming out in pure ecstasy. His fantasy about being completely dominated by his neighbor was coming true and it was even more incredible then he ever allowed himself to imagine. The trailer was rocking hard from the intense ass-fucking, and Ellis did everything he could to hold himself tightly against the burly chest; wrapping his legs around the jack-hammering hips for extra control.

 

As the sweat built up between the two, Ellis' own impressive 11" cock found itself sliding and grinding between the two hot bodies. The torment unleashed on his prostate became too much and the young man spasmed hard as he spewed his load between their pressed abs. Barry, however, didn't cum for another ten minutes, but when he did, his unconscious body pumped another massive wad of cum, that time deep into Ellis' bowels. The feeling of the warm spunk filling him up made the young man quiver with unadulterated lust. He wanted to freeze that moment for all time. Unfortunately, Barry's body had other plans.

 

No sooner did he stop convulsing through his massive orgasm, then Barry started to drill Ellis once again. The young man knew he couldn't try to stop it without risking waking his neighbor, so he just held on for dear life. Luckily the second round only lasted fifteen minutes, but so much cum had been pumped inside of the young man that it had begun to ooze out and soak the sheets. Ellis now became concerned with how to explain all the spunk on Barry's bed. But before he could deal with that, he had to get free from the unconscious fucker first.

 

When Barry rolled off of him, Ellis rolled onto his side and was about to sit up when the passed-out Barry surprised him once again by curling up next to him. Soon the fat dick was stuffed back up the computer geek's ass, followed immediately by Barry rolling back on top of Ellis and fucking him from behind. With his face forced down into the mattress, Ellis felt a certain level of freedom to moan and groan as he pleased from the non-stop plowing, but he was also terrified that his neighbor would come to before he came again. His fears quickly faded once he concentrated on the sweaty, hairy torso pressing down on his smooth muscular back and the hot shaft decimating his hole. Ten minutes later, both Ellis and Barry came simultaneously; quivering in unison as their bodies spewed their ball-juice.

 

Once Barry rolled off of him again, Ellis immediately jumped off the bed and just stood there trying to figure out what to do next. With sweat and cum dripping from his body, the young man tried to figure out how to clean up the bed before Barry awoke...or without waking him in the process. As he tried to formulate a plan, the burly neighbor rolled onto his stomach and presented his fuzzy ass to the still-horny stud. Ellis' cock quickly swelled to full mast as he imagined doing the unthinkable. Just then, he spotted the tiny hole in the wall where his wireless video camera was hidden and he smiled widely when he realized all this was being recorded. He then remembered watching one video where Barry allowed a hooker to finger-fuck his hole while she sucked him off. His neighbor was about to get more than a finger.

_____

 

"Sire. Thank you for taking us into your fold. How may we best serve you?" Drew inquired strolling up to his seated liege.

"Increase our numbers by recruiting those at your university. But do not simply seek out other jocks. Wars are won by wit as well as brawn. Approach the scholarly students as well. Trust me, they will be willing to initiate the process once given the chance," Chris advised.

"We will do as you request, sire. But first...how about another round of five on one?" Tim asked sheepishly.

 

Chris didn't say another word. He just tackled Tim to the ground and mounted his 15" cock before taking hold of Wes and Jay's enlarged members to suckle on them once more. Owen and Drew returned to their previous positions and the colonel was once again being triple fucked.

_"What is happening to me, T'lelox? I can't seem to get enough."_

_"Your encounter with the mutant offspring triggered your body's final transformation into a supreme breeder. You are simply feeling and giving in to your new natural urge to fuck and breed..constantly. This will become a more typical occurrence for you as time goes on. The mutant seed deposited within you was very potent and I used it to satiated your body's need for nutrients. You should be able to perform for a while, so enjoy your time with them."_

_"O-Oh f-f-fuck yeah I-I will!! Do you think I can take all five cocks up my ass at once? I want my boys to totally fill me up!"_

_"You were barely able to take the mutant's cock, and all these combined are thicker...but I think we can manage. I'm just not sure of the positioning."_

_"M-Me neitherrrrrr, b-b-but it's wo-wo-worth the ooooold c-college tryyyyyyy."_

 

When Chris gave the order, the five guys stood there in disbelief, certain it was impossible. But Chris was too horned up to be denied. He ordered Jay on his back and then sat on his prick. Once he lay back, face up, on his offspring's huge chest, the colonel ordered Wes and Owen to lay on each side and slide in. Tim was told to hold onto his sire's ankles as he squatted over the foursome to enter the stretched ring from above. The feeling of that fourth cock filling him up had Chris wailing like a bitch in heat. Drew was the last man standing and he was tasked with stuffing his dick between the four pulsing pricks as he moved in behind Tim.

 

It took a great deal of effort to force the throbbing girth past all that rock-hard meat, but with constant pressure and the undeniable will of his sire, Drew finally speared his maker and all six men roared out in victory. The awkward mass of muscle undulated and rocked as his offspring worked their tools in as deep as possible. Chris was in pure bliss from the mind-blowing sensation filling his bowels along with the scent of man-sweat and cum.

 

When Tim's shaft grinded past the hero's prostate, it caused their master to shutter wildly, with his chute constricting around their rods mercilessly. That caused each jock to blow his load deep into Chris, one right after another. So much spunk filling up his guts proved too much for the colonel, and he too began to spray his precious seed wildly into the air. The five offspring hastily tried to catch the pearly ropes on their tongues before lapping up the excess from each other's bodies. They cuddled for nearly forty minutes before leaving their naked sire to hunt down some food. Chris, on the other hand, was surprisingly satisfied. T'lelox was able to use their seed to refuel his body, which was a good thing because the colonel spotted his next recruit.

 

The homeless man never left his hiding spot behind the tree. He had no good reason to stay or run away. What he witnessed was both terrifying and miraculous, and a part of him was desperate to belong to that group.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Chris said softly.

"Nowhere else to be I guess," the man replied.

"I'm Chris. What's your name?"

"Clark. Are you going to hurt me now?"

"Of course not. I was actually going to ask you to join my ranks. Would you be interested in helping me save this world from a terrible threat?"

"Is that what you did to those college guys? Turned them into your soldiers?"

"Yep. I gave them a cause bigger than themselves. Something to work towards. A greater good, if you will. Would you be interested in that?"

"Sure...but I have nothing to offer. I lost my job, my house...everything."

"You have courage. You didn't run away when the frat boys were harassing you. You stood your ground even though it meant the possibility of pain. You didn't run when you saw them transform either. I'd say you have a lot to offer. You're a survivor. I need men like you, Clark."

 

Chris saw that his words had a healing effect on the man and he held out his hand. Clark reached up and grabbed it and was pulled to his feet with incredible ease.

"Damn, you're strong," he muttered.

"You will be too. Oh and the process really is a lot of fun. So what do you say. Do you feel like fucking me?"

The newest recruit blushed momentarily, but quickly shed his dirty clothes and moved in to fondle his rescuer. Soon Chris was on his knees sucking on the man's chubby eight inch dick and groping the fuzzy, round butt cheeks. For someone down on his luck, Clark still had a decent body on him, with only a slight belly. It was obvious that, in better times, he had taken care of his mid-thirties physique. It was also obvious that it had been some time since he had been with someone because it didn't take him long to fill Chris' gullet with his first batch.

 

The colonel wiped the drippage from his chin before getting on all fours to offer up his sloppy wet hole to Clark. Not thinking twice, the homeless man plunged deep and immediately tore into the warm hole.

"Fuck! How are you still so tight?!?" he cried out.

"Good genes," Chris teased.

Clark gave one loud chuckle before becoming serious again...serious about fucking the hottest piece of ass he ever laid eyes on. He grabbed a handful of Chris' hair and pulled his head back sharply as he smacked the muscular rump harder and harder. The colonel liked the manhandling and even encouraged it with moans of expletives that really got Clark's blood pumping. Their bodies slammed together over and over, sweat flinging from them in all directions. Clark wanted to hold out as long as possible, but T'lelox was ready to start processing his embryo so the alien teasing the pistoning prick and induced a colossal cum-dump that left the man in a heap on Chris' back.

 

While T'lelox did his thing, Chris and Clark had a high school style make-out session. Chris was on his back and Clark rested on his beautiful chest as their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths. When it was time to breed him, Chris was going to roll on top of him, but Clark sensed the movement and quickly straddled his cock instead.

"You found a way to stuff this gorgeous monster into those guys without killing them, so I know it won't kill me. I want to take you this way."

"It will still hurt at first," Chris warned.

"You can't know true pleasure without experiencing some kind of pain. It will be worth it," he said as he slowly forced himself down on the huge cockhead.

 

Luckily for Clark, T'lelox was a master at bio-electrically loosening up fleshy rings and increasing pleasure to the surrounding tissue. As the beads of sweat began to form again, Clark had managed to take nearly a third of the lengthy rod when the pain subsided and was replaced with incredible pleasure. It was then that he plunged down the remaining inches and rode the prick like a seasoned cowboy riding a bull. Chris just laid back and let his partner do all the work, impressed by the energetic show taking place on his prick.

 

Clark stroked, groped and teased the tensing abs and perky nipples while continuously slamming his ass down on all 18". He was given an opportunity to enjoy a truly incredible body and he was milking it for all it was worth. He wanted the session to last for hours, but Chris' nutsack had an overwhelming need for a release. So when the hero grabbed hold of his waist and held him hard against hips, Clark knew what was coming next. But to experience that deluge of spooge in one's guts was something else entirely different. Chris hugged Clark tightly and held him while the metamorphosis took place; even leaving his half-hard dick up his hole.

"Th-Thank you," was all Clark could muster before going into convulsions, but Chris understood completely.

He had given the man a chance at a new life, and he was grateful for it.

 

After the transformation, Chris indulged himself with his newest offspring; spending nearly an hour fucking and getting fucked. He then ordered the man to recruit others to their cause; reminding him that they will be drawn to him simply because of his new physique and that he should welcome all that are willing. With one final grateful kiss for his sire, Clark departed for the local homeless shelter because he needed some food and clothes, and he knew of others that would want a chance to be a part of something bigger than themselves.

_____

 

Back in the trailer, Ellis straddled the hairy ass and slowly dry-humped his rigid 11" shaft between the meaty mounds. He was still trying to determine if the risk was worth the reward when Barry started to wiggle his butt underneath him. He knew then and there that he had to give it a shot. But before sliding into heaven, the young man had to prep the gates first. Ellis buried his face between the ample cheeks and tongued the extremely tight ring like a madman; soaking the puckered hole with his spit. After several minutes and numerous penetrations by his talented tongue, Ellis was ready to go where no man had gone before.

 

Once again straddling the glorious globes, he cautiously placed his precum-oozing cockhead at Barry's backdoor and pressed down steadily. At first resistant, the clenched ring finally gave way and Ellis' cockhead popped inside. The constriction on the tip was amazing and he was eager for that feeling to encompass his full length. He continued with careful, steady pressure and was rewarded with further entry until he was finally balls-deep in Barry's virgin hole. He leaned down and kissed the man's neck as he slid his hands underneath him to fondle and grope his pecs and stiffening dick. Once he was sure he wouldn't do any harm to his chute, Ellis initiated a gentle drilling that had the bed only slightly rocking. But when the unconscious body began to thrust back against his hips, the careful young man replied in kind.

 

Throwing all caution to the wind, Ellis squeezed the hairy pecs hard and started slamming into Barry with the same intensity that he had experienced earlier. The quivering ring hyper-stimulated his rod and he became lost in the moment. Soon the trailer was rocking as much as before, and the sounds of flesh slamming into flesh once again filled the space. Ellis was in love with the man's body and soon showed his true feelings by pumping load after load deep within his bowels. The young man collapsed on top of Barry, panting heavily. Their sweaty bodies still grinding together in unison, but both his and Barry's cocks were now spent.

 

When Ellis finally pulled out and watched his seed drip from the loosened hole, he became panic-stricken at the impossibility of explaining such an occurrence. He quickly dressed and then tried to clean up the bedroom, but the sheets and mattress were too soaked with cum to hide what happened. Then he remembered his hidden camera and all the videos of Barry fucking hookers, and another idea popped into his head.

 

Ellis quickly ran outside and scanned the trailer park for any clothes hanging on a clothesline. He spotted some frilly panties a few trailers over and snagged them. Once back in the trailer, the clever young geek searched for anything that could be used as a dildo. To his surprise, he found an actual dildo hidden under the bathroom sink, and after comparing its size to his cock...just out of curiosity (he was bigger), Ellis smeared it with cum and left it on the bed next to Barry and the panties. He then found a note pad and wrote out a simple message.

 

_Thanks for the fun time, you kinky boy._

_Kisses._

_Zoey_

 

Ellis placed the note on the nightstand, and then after giving the room a final check, he slipped out the door and headed to his own trailer. Even though he was exhausted, he was excited to watch the whole thing on his computer and relive the incredible encounter over and over again.

_____

 

Back at The Stiff Chug, Francis, Nick, Brad and the others were still poking fun at Barry and his wild claims of aliens, invasions and body-snatching.

"I still can't believe he expected us to fall for that shit," Nick remarked.

"Yeah, especially with no proof...at all!" Brad pointed out. "And then he thought you'd back him up. You, of all people! Fuckin' hilarious!!"

"I know! Right?!?" Francis boasted in agreement. "But...we really did see a guy attacked by something with large tentacles. And then that guy did actually changed right before our eyes. So Barry wasn't really lying."

 

The bar went silent for a minute or two before someone finally spoke up.

"You're just pulling or leg, right?" Brad asked.

"Nope. Really saw it happen...on tape that is," Francis replied.

"Then why the fuck didn't you back him up?" Casey hollered out.

"Because it's Barry. No way in fuckin' hell am I helping that fat fuck out! Condescending bastard. Besides...it's not a job for a trailer park posse to take on. Fighting aliens is the government's job. They'll send in the Marines to handle it," the motorcycle mechanic justified.

 

"Did someone call for the Marines?" Lieutenant Colonel Carlos Oliveira asked, flanked by Captain Kirk Mathison, Lance Corporal Kevin Dooley and a few other marines.

The men had received a call from Major Kennedy that the D'rozoac Prime might be in the area, and they happily hit the road to aid him in his hunt.

"If there are aliens among us...and there are, they will need more than a few good men to increase their number. And you all will do just fine," Oliveira explained calmly as he and the other men stripped out of their clothing and exposed the enormous weapons.

 

"Fuck!! They've been taken over by those aliens!! RUN!!!" Francis screamed.

Bar patrons scattered as fast as they could, but most were not fast enough. Casey, the bartender was one of the lucky few. The ruggedly handsome, redhead was accidentally body-checked into the wall by a terrified drunk who ended up getting snagged instead by a horny marine. He slipped out the back door as the real screaming started.

 

Brad Vickers also caught a break that afternoon. He happened to be headed towards the restroom when the assailants entered the bar. Hearing Francis' order, Brad raced to the bathroom and dove out the window. He caught up with Casey and a couple of other guys, and they hid behind some cars for a while. When they were certain there were no marines patrolling outside, they snuck back towards the bar and peeked through a window to see if they could help any of their friends. What they saw scared the hell out them all.

 

Inside, Francis was struggling with all his might to get away from Oliveira, but the skilled marine had him stripped naked and rock-hard in seconds. Soon he was sucking on the biker's shaft with a voracious thirst for spunk. Trying to stave off the orgasm, Francis looked around the room and saw Nick pinned on top of his bar as Dooley sucked his sack dry. His buddies, Hector and Stan, were forced to the floor by Mathison and another marine, also getting ball-draining blow-jobs. In all, he counted ten men at the mercy of six marines, and there was nothing they could do about it.

 

One by one, the patrons relinquished their tasty treasure...three times over. With each agonizing ejaculation, their level of despair grew. Whimpers and sobs filled the air, along with rigorous suckling noises. But those sounds didn't last forever. Soon new and more terrifying ones filled the bar as the patrons were repositioned for implantation.

 

Francis was spun around and shoved hard against the bar, but no sooner did he try to push back then he felt Oliveira's 16" shaft burrow deep up his ass. The biker let out a scream that sent chills up the other patrons' spines. The marine drove Francis' face to the bar top and held him down as he fucked his hole with viciousness. Looking over, the mechanic saw his former brother-in-law being screwed doggy-style on top of the bar. The impact of each thrust into Nick's virgin hole even made Francis wince in pain. The two men reached out a hand to the other and held on as their sadistic assault continued.

 

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, Nick. I-I shouldn't h-have li-lied. M-maybEEEE...th-this wouldn't b-BEEEE hap-happening. At l-l-least El-Ellis is safe." Francis said softly.

"Awww...that's so fuckin' sweet. Don't worry tattoo-man, whoever this Ellis is, you'll be seeing him again. Because very soon, you'll be one of us and you'll want to bring him into the fold...just like we're doing to y-y-yoUUUUUUUU-uuuu-uuu," the marine taunted moments prior to pumping his tainted spunk into Francis' bowels.

With the sounds of other men getting bred by their adversaries, the step-father found his mind hazing over thanks to the embryo taking control. His last thoughts were of his step-son and the look of disappointment on his face when he left the bar earlier that day.

"Forgive me, Ellis," was his final thought before the alien inside him pushed his consciousness to some back corner of his mind and assumed control of his body.

 

When their pals started to change into muscle-bound behemoths, Brad, Casey and the others ran off, and they headed straight for Barry's trailer.

_____

 

Chris sat naked under a large tree for a while thinking about the fact that he had just recruited six men and bonded with a mutant offspring...all before noon. But what amazed him even more was that he was still incredibly horny. He got up and decided to see what other fun he could have, and it didn't take long. Just on the other side of the park was the perfect place to ensure his sect would survive for generations to come. The colonel was about to make a serious donation to the Seeds of Creation sperm bank.

 

Forgetting that it was now the weekend and that office would have been closed, the naked stud strolled across the empty street and tried to pull the door open. Finding it locked, the horny hero knocked intensely; he now had a growing need to cum again. When there was still no answer, Chris walked around back to see if there was another way in, but just as he was about to grab the backdoor handle, a lab technician headed outside to dump some trash. The sight of the nude stud both frightened and aroused the man, causing him to stand there in silence.

 

"Hey buddy, I need to make a deposit," Chris said with a chuckle, trying to appear modest.

"A-A-Ah...Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Tyler Hamilton shot back.

"Alright, it wasn't that funny, but I really need to nut. I mean just look at the size of my balls, and they're filled with some seriously high quality seed. C'mon...give a guy a break," Chris pleaded in jest. He was seeing just how far he could push it before letting T'lelox work his magic.

Tyler stared long and hard at Chris' cock; so long that he started to droll slightly. The idea of seeing that hose spray forth a stream of cream was too tempting to pass up.

"Fine...but I get to watch," the tech replied; ushering Chris through the backdoor.

 

The colonel realized that they were the only two in the whole facility, which made his plan that much easier.

"So how big of a cup will you need to catch your load?" Tyler inquired.

"Actually, don't you have a milking device that will suck it out for me?" the colonel countered.

"We do, but nothing that your dick will fit into. But...we did get a delivery by accident last week that was meant for a stallion breeder. The suction cylinder might just be able to accommodate your tool. It's never been used and was supposed to be picked up this week. It would actually be fun to see it in action before its gone."

"Lead the way. My balls are aching," Chris replied eagerly.

 

Tyler took Chris back to the lab and had him lay back on a cool metal table. The sensation had the hero's nipples rock-hard in one second flat. The technician unpacked the device, scanned the instructions and then started to slide it on to the now rigid rod. "I'm Tyler, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chris," the hero replied, finding it awkward to be introducing themselves while he was sliding a device onto his cock.

Chris' dick barely fit in width-wise, but that meant it had a great seal for suction. Tyler then ran the discharge tube to a shiny canister and hooked it up. He then plugged in the motor and asked the colonel if he was ready to begin. Chris simply put his hands behind his head and nodded.

 

The quiet hum of the motor belied the intensity at which this device sucked on the throbbing shaft. It cycled through various stages of a deep, long suction to easy, short ones then to a long, easy suction to rapid, deep ones. Seeing his cock swell inside the clear cylinder was too erotic for words...for both Chris and Tyler, but there was no denying the effect it was having on the colonel.

"You wanted to watch...get ready for one hell of a show!" Chris moaned as he started to writhe with pleasure. Soon his hands were firmly fondling his heaving pecs and his hips slowly thrust up into the air. He let his fingers trace his beautiful abdominal muscles before using his hands to spread his thick thighs apart; giving Tyler an excellent view of his hot, needy hole.

 

The technician nearly tripped over some boxes trying to get a closer look but caught himself at the edge of the table. He dropped to his knees, resting his chin on the tabletop while his hands slipped inside his pants to show his own member some attention. Chris humped the air wildly at times and sensuously at others. He enjoyed the panting and moans from his entranced audience, but not as much as he enjoyed the suction device. Soon he convulsed hard and gasped as the first of many loads were sucked from his nuts and splattered the inside of the metal canister. With just that one orgasm, he had filled it more than half way.

 

"You're gonna need a bigger container...or lots of those," the colonel pointed out with a smile. The next thing Tyler knew, Chris was on his knees with his face down on the table while his one hand pinched his nipple and the other moved toward his puckered ring. The technician's jaw dropped when he saw the burly muscle stud double finger fuck his own ass and then jizzed himself when Chris brought that ass to within an inch of his nose.

"Not yet, stud. I need your device to drain my sack some more first. Can you turn up the intensity on this thing? The sooner I'm done, the sooner my ass is all yours."

 

Tyler fell all over himself trying to get back to the controls to see if he could increase the power. He said a silent prayer of thanks when he saw that it was set on the lowest setting.

"How high should I take it?"

"All the way! Let's see what this thing can do," Chris shouted as he braced himself.

"And my dad, the doctor, said this was a crap job," Tyler mused as he twisted the knob.

When the motor kicked in to high gear, the colonel's head shot back and he spasmed wildly. Soon he was humping into the cylinder uncontrollably and loving every second of it. He was eventually sitting back on his heels, with his hands on the table behind him, thrusting hard into the cylinder as it flopped around wildly on the end of his prick. Load after load spewed out of his cock, and Tyler struggled to keep up with the canister swaps. At one point, the technician caught a face full of spunk spraying out of the hose, but he gladly licked up every drop.

 

After the last orgasm, Chris ended up on his stomach, fucking the cylinder sporadically while his hands groped his own ass; spreading his muscled butt-cheeks apart. That was more than Tyler could take, and the young technician buried his face between the glistening glutes and insanely tongue-fucked the hole. The colonel was moaning and gasping for air, but he didn't try to stop the man. Instead, he held his face firmly in his crack until he was brought to one more orgasm.

 

With his nutsack sufficiently drained, the hero was ready to let the technician have his way with him. Tyler quickly unhooked Chris from the device and sealed up the last of the eleven containers before stripping naked and jumping on top of the sweaty airman for some hardcore fucking. So turned on was Tyler, that he literally had the strength to flip Chris onto his back, pin his ankles by his ears and start piledriving the sweaty hole within seconds. And Tyler was just 5'-8" tall and 165 lbs. His straight eight-incher was doing a great job at grinding past Chris already-tender prostate, which had the big man groaning with pleasure. Seeing the beefy pecs jiggle with each thrust drove the tech crazy, and when Chris grabbed his ass to pull him tighter against his hole, Tyler lost it completely and nutted deep inside the hero.

 

The colonel had him cum several more times not just because T'lelox needed the seed, but because Chris' body needed time to produce more cum itself. Once he was ready to recruit Tyler, the colonel tried to distract him by telling the technician what he expected him to do with all those canisters of cum.

"WHAT?!?!? I can't swap out all the other donations for yours!!" he hollered angrily. "I'll lose my job...plus it's just totally wrong!!"

"I figured you might say that, but I was just curious as to your response. But don't worry, in an hour or so, you'll be doing just that," Chris said as he rolled on top of him.

 

Soon Tyler felt the huge cockhead pushing at his clenched hole, and he struggled to break free of the bear-hug that held him firmly. But the more he struggled the further the cockhead slipped inside, until finally the technician went still as his eyes widened with the realization that he was now impaled on the gargantuan dick. Chris fucked him gently...at first, but soon he was slamming hard into the sweet, round rump; loving the grip the taut ring had on his cock.

 

When he finally filled the young man with his cum and the embryo, the colonel cuddled him close and waited for his favorite part to take place. Once the transformation was complete, Tyler told his sire that he would do as was requested of him and swap out all the semen donations with Chris'. The colonel then ordered him to go to other sperm banks, recruit those technicians and start swapping out samples with others from their sect.

 

After Chris wiped the sweat from his body, he headed for the door. When Tyler offered to give him a robe to wear so he wouldn't be naked walking home in the middle of the day, his master said it was of no concern to him. And with that, the muscular hero strolled out of the sperm bank and headed back towards the hotel. As his cock flopped from one thigh to the other, Chris' stroll turned into a swagger. He was getting in touch with his new supreme breeder attitude, and he was enjoying it. People on the street just stopped and stared at the naked behemoth. Some screamed, some took pictures, but all soaked in the incredibleness that was now Chris Redfield. The hero was getting turned on by all the attention, and just when he was about to pick his next recruit, his blissful state was interrupted by the sounds of police sirens and yelling.

_____

 

The sperm bank wasn't the only place to get a special deposit of the hero's seed. At satellite office of the San Diego Zoo where genetic testing was conducted, a ruptured sewer line resulted in a massive flood of the facility's basement....where they kept the genetic samples of all their animals. Churning in the dirty water was more of Chris' discarded shower spunk, and that spunk was merging with globs of various animal seed that leaked out of broken vials.

 

When the maintenance crew showed up, they decided to forego some of the safety measures and entered the waist-high water without wearing all of the proper gear in a desperate attempt to save equipment and samples. As they moved about the flooded space, the now-mutated embryos latched on to different victims and slowly slithered around their bodies until they found a way inside them. In a few hours' time, several new mutant offspring rampaged forth from the basement in search of food...and their absentee sire.

_____

 

[BAM! BAM! BAM!] "BARRY!! BARRY!! BARRY!! Are you in there!" Brad Vickers yelled.

 

Barry was stirred from his deep slumber by the commotion and sat up in bed. Still hearing the banging on his door, he looked around for his pants and became even more disturbed. He didn't remember getting naked...or cumming...or... _"Why the fuck does my asshole hurt?!?"_ he thought. _"Who's panties are these?? Why is Hunk out_ (his name for the dildo) _?"_ He found his boxers and the note 'Zoey' left behind. Still unclear about what happened earlier, he put it all aside and answered the door.

"What the fuck do y'all want now?!?" he growled angrily, still upset by their earlier teasing.

"You were right! You were fuckin' right! A group of them attacked us at the bar. They were huge! We got away, but Nick didn't and neither did Hector or Stan or..." Brad rambled on.

"What about my step-pa?" Ellis asked, having rushed over after hearing all the ruckus.

"He...uh...they got him too," Casey answered.

"Dear Gawd, Barry. You were right. They just strolled in and raped them...and then our friends started to change...into them. We got to do something about this. We need to call someone," Brad pleaded.

 

"Who can we call? I tried to expose them once and they stopped it. The first thing we need to do is go into hiding. If they turned our friends, then they know where we live. But I know a safe place. No one will find us there. Go pack up some clothes and supplies and meet me back here in fifteen minutes," Barry ordered, and the men raced toward their trailers. "Hey Ellis...hold up. What happened after you dropped me off here?"

 

The young man swallowed heavy as he tried to determine if Barry figured out the truth. But when it seemed as if he didn't, Ellis replied, "Um...nothin'. Oh except some gal stopped by as I was leaving. She said something about wanting to be a new friend and you said to let her in. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. But I need to never drink and smoke weed again. Apparently, my poor ass can't handle it," the park ranger mumbled as he closed the door to change and pack.

 

Fifteen minutes later, a van carrying Barry, Ellis, Brad, Casey and several others sped off towards Torrey Pines State Reserve. They eventually arrived at a remote, still under construction ranger station. The construction process had been halted due to budget cuts, but the building was nearly complete except for the interior finishes. The one story structure had an unfinished basement that was to be used for storage and supplies, but the main floor was outfitted with two small sleeping quarters and a bathroom with a shower...and plumbing and electrical were hooked up. For the time being, the resistance group was safe and had a base of operations. The next order of business was to gather more men for their cause and find a way to stop the invasion.

_____

 

In the middle of the city street, Officer Phil Messner shouted, "Stop where you are and put your hands in the air!".

"Turn around slowly and keep your hands where we can see them," Officer Jon Learney directed.

"Whatever you say, officers. I have the utmost respect for law enforcement," the colonel said slyly as he turned around to give the cops a full view of his now raging hard-on.

"That's it!! Cuff him, Phil!" Officer Learney yelled.

"Try anything funny, and I will taze you! Got it?" Officer Messner growled as he pulled Chris' hands behind his back and cuffed him.

"No sir. You're the boss," Chris replied gladly, now that he had two new recruits to breed...though they didn't know it yet.

 

When Officer Messner spun the colonel around towards the patrol car, Chris playfully groped the cop's large bulge and said, "Wow, officer! I didn't realize you guys conceal carry your nightsticks these days. Any chance you want to work me over with yours?"

"Get your gawddamn hands off my crotch, asshole!" Officer Messner hissed.

"I told you that thing would get you in trouble one of these days," Officer Learney quipped.

"Shut up, Jon! Let's just dump this freak at the station, alright?"

 

As the car sped away, Chris wanted to keep teasing the men until they were frustrated enough to do something about it. Both cops were in fantastic shape. Obviously not the donut-eating types. Messner was a few inches taller than Learney, but Learney had broader shoulders. Both of them filled out their uniforms perfectly, and that had Chris aching for some more hardcore sex. So the handcuffed hero placed his feet wide apart on the cage that separated him from the officers. He then positioned his bound hands at his bare butthole and began to finger-fuck himself and moan loudly.

"How many fingers should I use, Jon? How many would equal your cop cock?" the colonel groaned loudly.

"Jeezus!! He's playing with himself now!! I'm not cleaning up the mess he makes," Officer Messner shouted.

"There won't be any mess if you let me cum inside you, officer. To be fair...I'll let you cum in me first."

 

Officer Learney didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to distract himself from getting a raging hard-on. His wife hadn't let the him touch her in over six months because he spent too much time at the bar with his buddies, and he was in dire need of fucking a hole. He always stopped himself from cheating on her with another woman, but now he had a whole different opportunity, and he was trying to weigh the pros and cons.

 

While his mind ran through numerous scenarios, Officer Messner was getting angrier by the second. He felt as if the colonel was disrespecting him and he wanted to show him he was no bitch-bottom.

"That's it!!" Messner yelled. "Pull the car over into that abandoned warehouse, Jon. It's time to teach this freak about respect!"

 

Officer Learney could see his partner had lost it and didn't want a fight on his hands, so he did as he was ordered. Before he could get out of the car, Messner had pulled Chris out of the back seat and shoved him back onto the hood. He held him down against the vehicle as he pulled out his expandable baton and said, "So you want me to used this one you, huh? Don't go crying to your mommy once I give you what you wanted."

 

In that split second before Messner swung the club down on the colonel's torso, T'lelox took advantage of the skin-on-skin contact to bio-electrically stimulate the cop. The surge jolted him out of his blind rage...sort of. Officer Messner rammed his baton up Chris' ass and began to fuck him with the weapon. The hero's back arched high and he let out such a sensuous moan that Learney was overcome with lust. The officer whipped out his now fully erect prick and shoved all nine inches down the colonel's throat.

 

Officer Messner didn't say anything as his partner throat-fucked their prisoner. He just fucked the muscled ass harder and harder. When Messner realized just how much enjoyment Learney was getting from the man's mouth, he decided to find out just how good the pucker hole would feel on his big dick. The cop pulled out his impressive twelve-incher and swapped places with his weapon. A smile grew across the hero's cock-filled face because he had manipulated his quarry perfectly, or so he thought.

 

As the thrusting continued, Messner still wanted his prisoner to suffer a bit, and he devised a new form of torment.

"Jon, lean over and hold his cock straight up."

"W-What for?" Learney moaned.

"You'll see. Just do it!" the cop ordered; his thrusts jostling Chris' body hard.

Without a second thought, Learney grabbed the 18" prick and had it pointing towards the warehouse ceiling. Messner then took his slicked up 26" baton and started to push the end of it against Chris' precum soaked piss-slit. Realizing what he was trying to do, the colonel started to squirm wildly, but before he knew it, the metal club had invaded his shaft.

 

The rounded baton tip was over 1/2" in diameter, and the connecting smooth metal shaft started out at just under 1/2" wide and slowly tapered to over 3/4" above the grip...17" down the telescoping shaft. Messner wasted no time in driving every inch down into the mega-cock; the rubber baton grip smashing into the stuffed cockhead. Chris was wailing away, but it wasn't from pain. Amazing even himself, he found the sensation to be incredibly erotic. All three of his holes were being fucked and he loved every second of the depravity.

 

Officer Messner was fucking the sweaty, used asshole as hard as he was baton-fucking the prick; using the two-handed method to stab it down the urethra. Officer Learney was in awe of not only holding onto such a huge dick, but of the feeling of its girth increasing every time the baton slid deep. Soon the sheer perversion of the whole situation got to the two cops and they unloaded deep within their prisoner. But it wasn't enough to satisfy their forbidden desires. Seconds later, they were completely naked and had switched positions, and Learney was experiencing the wicked glee of fucking two of Chris' holes. It took them another fifteen minutes before they erupted in the hero again, and that seemed to have fulfilled their depraved hunger...but not Chris'.

 

After they removed the baton from his dick, the still-cuffed colonel got up off of the hood and chest-bumped the naked Messner back against the hood of the car. He then propped one foot on the hood as he worked his hole over the cop's still-hard shaft. As he slowly sat down on the cock, he ordered, "Suck my pecs...now!"

Once Messner's lips were locked onto one of his sweaty nipples, Chris looked over his shoulder and ordered Learney to take him from behind. When the second dick was inserted, he instructed the cop to stroke his shaft while he fucked him. When the undulations were underway, Chris just closed his eyes, rested his head on Learney's broad shoulder and enjoyed another moment of intense man-sex.

 

Both cops were stunned by how much they enjoyed the colonel's body and having their cocks rub against one another's. At one point their eyes locked, just as a sensuous shiver ran through their bodies. At that moment, both men experienced a new kind of longing, and that realization pushed them over the edge. They came in unison, pulsing in Chris in perfect rhythm. They were spent, and T'lelox was nearly done with their embryos.

 

Chris and the cops lounged on the hood of the car after they uncuffed him, with both men seemingly awe-struck by his immense torso. They kissed passionately for several sweaty minutes until the hero received word that it was time to breed. The colonel slyly positioned Learney face down on the roof of the patrol car and started to rim his ass intensely while the cop's cock drooled all over the windshield. Chris then slid Messner underneath him on the hood of the car. As Learney cried out in ecstasy, Chris quickly covered the other cop's mouth a second before cramming his huge dick inside of him. Messner bucked frantically, trying to get away; his muffled screams lost on his oblivious partner, but he found that Chris was just too damn strong. Thankfully, the pounding became pleasurable and he started to work his hips like a pro. Twenty minutes later, he got paid.

 

Once Chris filled Messner with his seed, the colonel pulled out and immediately took his position behind Learney's soaked hole. The cop never anticipated what happened next. But when Chris bear-hugged him to his chest as he rammed his huge tool deep, Officer Learney nearly passed out from the pain. And he would have drifted into unconsciousness if it weren't for the rough groping to his own muscular chest. Chris had started to pinch and twist his smooth nipples to keep him conscious, which worked like a charm. Soon the cop was hollering like a whore, bottoming out on the devastating dick.

Chris drilled him hard for nearly another twenty minutes before he finally pumped in his precious seed. With two more added to his ranks, the colonel was starting to feel the effects of fucking so much in one day. He leaned back against a column to watch the ensuing transformations. It always aroused him, and soon he was gently playing with his dick as the cops underwent their change.

 

As with his other offspring, as soon as the process was over, Messner and Learney were eager to test out their new bodies, and their sire was more than willing to lend a hand...or a mouth...or an ass. They fooled around for another hour before the pair was too hungry to play anymore. While rummaging through the trunk looking for their workout sweats and hoping they would still fit over their enlarged physiques, the cops heard a call over the radio indicating that a body had been found in the alley near the Phorsette Inn.

 

"That's where my men and I are staying!" Chris shouted. "We need to get back there now!"

"Of course, sire. But you will need something to wear. There will be other police, reporters and lots of on-lookers. You cannot go there naked," Learney pointed out.

"Fine. We can get something on the way, but we need to go now. I need to know my men are safe."

_____

 

Sergeant Jack Krauser had just worked his way through one of the barracks on Camp Pendleton, enlisting dozens of men for his army. His cock, ass and jaw were aching from overuse, but he now had a legion of muscled studs to do his bidding. While he knew numbers were necessary in any battle, he also needed key elements within every sector of society to ensure total victory. So he left the barracks and made his way towards one of the other buildings which happened to be a laboratory of some kind. Once inside, the deranged marine overheard and interesting conversation that fit perfectly within his strategy.

 

"So why are you going to the North Island naval base again?" the lab tech, Matt Addison asked.

"My dad's only in Coronado for a few more days before heading back to Peterson Air Force base in Colorado Springs. The General isn't sentimental and won't make the drive north to see me, so I'm going to have to make the effort. And I might as well because it's been over five years since we last saw each other...at my mom's funeral," Jake Muller answered.

"Wow. Sounds like it will be a fun weekend with dad," Matt teased.

"Oh, it won't be just daddy General. I'll have to suffer through a dinner with dear old dad, the great Air Force General Albert Wesker and his buddy, Navy General Kenneth Sullivan and listen to them go on and on about how either the Navy or Air Force would be so much better for one's career," Jake grumbled. "But my mom's dying wish was that I make an effort to reconnect with daddy dearest...so I'm making an effort...just this one effort."

 

"That sounds like a dinner I very much should be a part of, Jake," a naked Krauser said boldly as he strolled into the lab.

"Who the fuck are you?" Matt demanded. "This lab is off limits, so get the fuck out of here before I call the MPs!"

"Feel free to make that call. The more the merrier. But first things first. Jake, let me introduce myself. I'm Sergeant Jack Krauser, but soon you and your friend will be calling me 'master'."

_____

 

After swinging by a thrift store to grab some clothes for their master, the cops took Chris to the crime scene. He jumped out of the patrol car and raced towards the alley blocked off by crime scene tape. An officer was about to stop him from entering the alley, but there was no need. The medical examiner had just finished his preliminary review of the body in its discovered state, and his crew was placing the filled body-bag on the gurney. As it rolled passed him, he politely asked to see if it was one of his men. He already knew the answer; partially because the size of the body sealed up, but there was something else. He just had a strange sense of knowing that one of his offspring was gone.

 

When the bag was unzipped and he saw Richard Aiken's pale face, the muscular colonel felt his legs weaken and he almost fell to the ground.

"I take it you knew the victim?" a voice said behind him. "Agent Chuck Greene with the FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"What happened to him?" Chris asked, still shaken but slowly turning to see who was questioning him.

"We're not sure. There was some evidence of a fight that took place last night some time. He had defensive wounds, but that doesn't seem to be the cause. It looks like a stroke, maybe. Was he taking any drugs...steroids perhaps?"

"NO!!! Fuck you for asking. He was staff sergeant in the U.S. Air Force. He was an honorable man and a great friend."

"Sorry, but I had to ask. He was just a lot bigger than most men...er...muscle-wise, I mean." Agent Greene explained.

"I thought steroids gave men tiny dicks. I've seen him in the locker room...and he wasn't tiny. That should have been your first clue, Chuck!"

"That's Agent Greene to you mister."

"And that's Colonel Chris Redfield to you. If you have any more questions, I'd recommend sending someone else a bit more observant than you to ask them." the heartbroken hero responded before walking off.

"We're not done...Gawddammit!! Hey! Who let the press through?!? You men, get them out of my active crime scene!" Agent Greene yelled out.

 

"Colonel Redfield. I overheard what my partner asked you. I'm sorry. He can be a bit blunt. I promise that we will get to the bottom of this. If you can think of anyone who would have wanted to hurt your friend, please call me. I'm Agent Piers Nivans, by the way," he said as he handed the colonel his card.

Chris looked over and saw the kind, handsome face of the young agent and smiled slightly. He had an intensity in his eyes that seemed to reassure Chris that his promise would be kept.

"Thank you, Agent Nivans. I'll call if I can think of anything." the colonel replied and then walked across the street towards the hotel.

 

Unbeknownst to the hero, the cameraman with the news crew had been filming his discussion with both agents and it had been aired live on TV.

_____

 

Back in remote ranger station, Barry and the others were still reeling from the loss of their friends to the alien attack when Brad turned up the volume on the TV. They watched the news footage of the body found in the alley, but what caught everyone's attention was the muscle-bound man seen in the background, and then seen walking towards the Phorsette Inn.

 

"Men! The universe is on our side. I am positive he is one of them, and apparently now they are killing people. I believe our next course of action is to apprehend that guy and interrogate him to find out exactly what they have planned for the human race. Are you with me?" Barry proclaimed boldly.

"HELL YEAH!!" the group responded in unison.

"Um...But one question. How do we take down someone as big as him?" Ellis inquired.

"With these!" the park ranger responded as he hoisted up his answer.

_____

 

At the inn, Chris had learned from the hotel manager and his offspring, Elliot Renon, that the other men had followed his orders and left that morning to start recruiting more soldiers. As he contacted each member of his team and told them about Aiken, his message was the same, "The war has begun. And our enemy has drawn first blood. Be on your guard, but our first mission remains the same. Increase our ranks while trying to track down the M'xcoatl."

 

It was the first time since seeing T'lelox in the cave that Chris was truly overwhelmed. He had all of the aliens memories and knew what the enemy was capable of, but the shit just became real...and he was the leader of mankind's defense. It was up to him to save the planet.

_"Fuck...I need a shower, some food and some sleep. We'll save the world tomorr..."_

[KA-WHAM!!!]

"What the fuc....[BZZZZZZZKRRRTTZZZZZ]...EEEEAAAAaaaa..." the hero exclaimed before being electrocuted by several heavy duty cattle prods.

 

Barry and the C.A.U.C. fighters dragged the captive out the door, down the back stairwell and shoved him into their van, struggling to hold up his incredible weight the whole way. Once the door slid closed, they raced off towards their base of operations.

_____

 

Agent Nivans had remembered a few others questions he wanted to ask the colonel before heading back to the office to type up his report, or that was the excuse he used to justify seeing that amazing physique once more. But when he got to his room and saw the door had been kicked in and the room abandoned, the young agent got a sick feeling in his gut and knew these two incidences had to be connected.

_____

 

Back at the remote ranger station, the hero woke up to discover himself chained to a chair in a dark room. He struggled to free himself, but because of his overly energetic day along with a lack of proper nourishment, he was weaker than normal.

"I see you're awake, freak. You will tell us what you did with our friends at the bar and what you sick alien bastards have planned for our world...or we will slice that monster out of your gut!" Barry said menacingly as he flicked on the light; waving around a large machete.

 

Surrounded by a dozen armed men, a weakened Colonel Chris Redfield found him out-numbered, out-gunned and running out of time.

 

To be continued...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
